Catching a Peridot
by Jacksinabox
Summary: What if its not Pearl, Garnet, or Amethyst that catches Peridot? What if its someone else?


Catching a Peridot

Summary: What if its not Pearl, Garnet, or Amethyst that catches Peridot? What if its someone else?

(Steven's pov)

"At least things are going back to normal." I just finish telling Connie about Sardonyx, the whole Pearl and Garnet fiasco, and Peridot escaping.

"Are you okay?" She asked. I gave her a small smile. She came back from vacation with her family today, and while I called her almost every night to tell her what been going on here, it was nothing compared to talking to her in person. Her kind, understanding look made me feel better.

"I'm doing better." I replied. I was just happy to have someone to talk to, about whats been going on and not have to filter it or worry about how they will respond.

She smiled at me and I could feel my heart beat speed up which I'm use to by now though I still didn't fully understand why. If anyone else smiles at me, sure I'm happy to see them but this was something different.

I move closer to her. "Connie lets not focus on this now. Tell me about your vacation." Her eyes lite up and I knew that this was going to be good

Before she could start I heard Peridot's pod go off and I groaned.

Peridot had been warping all over the world constantly and we've been chasing her trying to catch her.

The temple door open and Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst stood, and Pearl sprinted to the pod, tell the coordinates of where Peridot was suppose to be.

"Steven come on." Pearl said and I looked back at Connie.

"But Pearl, Connie's here." Pearl open her mouth to argue back.

"Steven it's fine, I'll wait here. Go get Peridot." She smiled at me and leaned back on my bed.

I thanked her and rushed off to join the gems.

(Later that week

No ones pov)

As the week goes on Steven finds more of his conversation with Connie being interrupted cause of Peridot. Sometimes she was there, other times she had warp there and left to go somewhere else. Which was extremely annoying. They haven't caught her, she was always managing to escape last second even with one foot.

(Steven's pov)

I laid down on my stomach next to Connie as she open her book. She looked super cute with her white shirt and blue jean shorts. She cleared her throat and I felt myself get excited. She purchased this book while on vacation and wanted us to read it together.

She started reading. I swear Connie's the best story teller.

I could listen to her talk for hours, she could make anything sound interesting.

"We jumped and right before we hit the ground." She was interrupted by the Peridot's pod going off.

"Nooo, it was getting good." I groaned. The gems ran out.

"Steven lets go." Garnet said as Pearl went to the pod.

I leaned my head over so that it rested against Connie's leg. "But we're at a really important plot point."

Garnet looked unimpressed and so did Pearl, Amethyst just smirked. "Steven catching Peridot is the upmost importance right now, and we need all the help we can get. So you have to come." Pearl said as she walked to the warp pad.

Listening to her gave me an idea. "Well since we need more help, why don't we let Connie come?" I felt Connie tense beside me.

"WHAT?! But she's a human" I nodded, smiling.

"A human that is practically a expert at sword fighting, Pearl's words." I explained.

Pearl looked like she want to argue but Garnet spoke before she could. "We don't have time for this. Connie do you have a sword?" I leaned over the bed and pulled one out from under it.

"Now she does!" I grabbed Connie's hand and pulled her to the warp pad.

I interlocked are fingers together as we warped in case she still wasn't use to the feeling of warping and ignored the look Amethyst was giving me.

Our feet hit the warp pad and I could see Peridot standing a few yards away looking at her wrist. "Peridot!" Pearl yelled and I felt Amethyst push the back of my head down causing me to duck as Pearl threw her spear. Which Peridot avoided. So at least she wasn't a hologram.

Peridot open fire and it was a mad dash to get out of the way. Connie let go of my hand and dived in the opposite direction. Connie looked over at me and smiled. She was okay

I nodded and turn my attention to Peridot who was narrowly avoiding Amethyst and Pearl's attacks. Garnet ran toward her and Peridot frozen her and toss her to where Pearl and Amethyst were.

She ran up the nearest wall using her hands. I took aim and threw my shield at her, which hit causing her to fall close to where Connie was running.

"What are you? Are you another Steven?" She sneered. Connie ran toward her to attack and I went to help her.

"No, I'm Connie! I'm a human!" Peridot blocked a hit from her sword.

"Wait a human?" Connie seemed too focus into landing a hit to notice Peridot's face, but I did and my blood ran cold.

The gems untangled themselves and were running like me to help Connie. Peridot looked at them, then me since I was getting closer and smiled.

Connie made a swipe at Peridot's foot but Peridot avoided it and lunged at her. Grabbing Connie by the ankle with one hand she flew high up in the air.

"Peridot, put her down!" I heard Garnet yell from behind me. My shield faded away and I clutched my chest. Either my heart was beating so fast that it stop, or it just stopped all together, I didn't know.

She laughed, she actually laughed. "Not a chance you crystal clods! Maybe if I break one of your things you'll know how it feels when you break mine!" My blood froze as she flew up even higher.

She was going to drop her, or take her, one of the two. If she gets hurt it'll be all my fault, if...if she gets... No I won't think like that!

Pearl drew her spear and pulled back to throw it. I caught her arm before she could. "No Pearl! You could hit Connie!"

The spear fazed away. I need to find a solution fast. My eyes met Connie's and even far away I could see the fear in them. Her arms dangling and her sword still in grip. I heard Amethyst muttering. "What do we do? What do we do?" Over and over.

Connie's eyes moved from me to my right were Pearl was and stayed there for a moment before she looked back at me. Then I saw her facial expression change from fear to determination. What is she doing?

I watched as Connie lean upwards and swung her sword and struck Peridot with it.

Then everything seem to happen in slow motion like when Pearl was poofed. Peridot's face change to shock then she retreated back into her gem. As soon as that happen Connie plummeted back to the earth. I hadn't even realize I was running to catch her until I was underneath her with my arms out stretch.

The second I felt her weight hit my arms, I bubbled us. I faintly heard the sound of her sword hit the ground but it really didn't matter to me at the moment. I could breath again.

She was still in my arms and I was pulling her as close as I could get her, resting my head on the crook of her neck. Her pulse was racing and mine probably was too. "Steven shhh, I'm okay." I heard her coo in my ear and I realize that my eyes were watery and I was shaking.

"I thought I was going to lose you." My voice was scratchy even to my own ears.

"Never." Her head was buried into the side of my neck. So I could feel every shaken breath she took. I was holding her bridal style. I removed my head from her neck. Her hands were wrapped around my neck.

I saw Peridot's gem resting in Connie's lap. Hopefully she would be like Pearl and take longer to come back.

My eyes shot up at the sound of knocking on my bubble. Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst were all outside starring at us. I could feel my cheeks turning pink as I removed my arm from underneath Connie's legs, letting her stand. Though I kept my hand on her back in case she wasn't balanced.

I picked up her sword since she was holding Peridot's gem in her hand. I unbubbled us.

"Connie are you alright?" Pearl asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay Steven caught me." She handed the gem over to Garnet who bubbled it.

"Good job, Connie." Garnet complimented her and she blushed.

We walked toward the warp pad. "Hey Connie." Amethyst started. "How did you know Steven would catch you? I mean if he hadn't, you would have been splat on the ground."

Connie shrugged and I felt her move my hand off her back and hold it. "Steven's my partner. My biscuit. I trust him, So I didn't really have any doubts that he wouldn't be there."

I grinned and rubbed the back of my neck. "I'll remember that next time I'm doing something dangerous and you lecture me about it. Strawberry."

She smiled at me and I looked away. I just got my heart rate to go back down I didn't need her smiling at me and it going back up.

Authors note

Ta da! What did you think? Please let me know. I don't really write fics like this so please let me know if you like it or not. Until next time my cuties. Take care of yourself.


End file.
